Merry Christmas, Potter
by xDarkZax
Summary: It's Christmas at Hogwarts and Harry gets a special gift from a special someone! D/H


A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!

Please be gentle with me, this is my first try at a Harry Potter story. I wrote it in the middle of the night, so I blame any errors on that.

DracoxHarry – ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry!"<p>

A pair of green eyes flung open, but quickly shut again at the sudden brightness. The young boy dragged the cover closer, hiding his face under it. He heard the sound of footsteps in the stairs and soon the rustling of curtains. The voice was now louder.

"Come on, wake up!" His friend sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed impatiently. Harry just grumbled from his place, buried in his pillow. "Ha-arry~" his friend tried, but Harry made no move to get up. Sighing again his friend stood up. Without warning the cover was ripped from the bed, leaving Harry visible to the world. Harry mumbled irritably as he reached for his glasses and turned to face the other. As always it was the fiery red hair that caught his attention first.

"It's Christmas! Come on!" Ron smiled and disappeared out the boy's bedroom. It was Harry's turn to sigh now, and he reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed.

* * *

><p>As Harry made his way to the fireplace he was met by some holiday-greetings and smiles. Noticeably few had decided to stay at Hogwarts for this year's winter celebrations. He nodded tiredly and smiled back at his fellow Gryffindor's before he sat down in the sofa. Ron was already sat beside him. "Merry Christmas, Ron." "Merry Christmas, Harry." He held out a small package towards Harry, who languidly accepted it. The name on the label was written in a neat handwriting. Harry immediately understood who it was from. Hermione was spending this Christmas with her parents but had still managed to leave him a present. He smiled.<p>

Ron had already opened his present and was currently trying desperately to put it on. His fingers fumbled as he persistently tried to hook the golden chain around his neck. After a few silent bloody-this and bloody-that he finally managed to put on the necklace, showing a satisfied grin. Harry opened his as well, finding a matching necklace in silver. He easily managed to put it on, shivering slightly as the cold metal touched his skin.

"Then you have the usual gifts from mum," Ron pointed out with a sheepish grin. He knew it was another knitted sweater. "-and…" he continued, slightly more serious. "-then you have this… I don't know from who it is, really. But I suppose I can guess." He handed Harry a tiny package, wrapped in shiny green paper and a plain silver ribbon. Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he thought who could have given him it. He ripped it open as quickly as he could. On top of a small silver box Harry could see a piece of parchment and he picked it up to read it.

"Merry Christmas, Potter." He said quietly and stared at the paper. Only one person called him that… Harry gave up a bright blush.

"Urgh. It's from Malfoy, isn't it?" Ron grimaced. Harry nodded.

"I think so." Ron made a face, then turned back to the present and nodded at it.

"Go on, open it."

Harry slowly lifted the top of the box, wanting nothing more than to know what it was but still not wanting the moment to end. Positioned on fine, emerald-coloured silk was a small silver snake. Harry took the small jewellery carefully in his hand, studying it. It seemed to be curled around something, but Harry couldn't see what it was in the light from the fireplace.

"It looks like it'll... fit on your necklace." Ron suddenly interrupted. Harry shot him a quick glance, and then looked back at the snake. Its tail was made so it could be hung on a chain. Harry checked his necklace. _It could work..._ He gently pressed the snake onto the thin silver chain, and with a soft click the tail of it tightened its grip. It hung there neatly, as if it had always been on that silver link.

Harry was used to the everyday magic by now, but still looked at his new gift in slight amazement. Ron, who had decided not to ruin his mood on Christmas, just shrugged the whole Malfoy/gift-thing off. He stood up, stretching a bit and then jerked a thumb at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Time for some breakfast now, eh?" Harry smiled and nodded at his friend.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the great hall the two friends noticed that only a handful of students had come up for breakfast. As few as four or five people each from the different houses had turned up for the early meal. Harry and Ron sat down by their table and glanced up at the teachers table. Barely half of them were there either. Dumbledore sat discussing with Hagrid, who gesticulated wildly. Both Harry and Ron laughed a little at this. Over by the Ravenclaw-table was Professor Flitwick, re-arranging the decorations in one of the Christmas trees for the last time. Some Slytherins laughed as one of the decorations dropped and hit Flitwick in the head. Harry looked over at the Slytherin-table. He sighed. Draco was not there.<p>

"He maybe went home for Christmas," Ron said, knowing what Harry had thought. He gave a glance over to where Harry was looking before returning helping himself to some toast. "-and he might as well, I know I don't want him here." Harry rolled his eyes and friendly punched Ron on his shoulder. Ron just laughed.

After a while into their meal they suddenly heard footsteps. Harry looked up from his juice just as a Slytherin boy entered the hall. The blonde shot him a glance and smirked. Harry blushed. Without breaking eye contact Draco sat down with the others from his house. As he grabbed a cup he silently mounted something. Harry strained to make out what it was from his place at the Gryffindor-table.

'Got the present?' Harry's fingers trailed up to the snake on the necklace. He nodded. Draco gave a quick sneer before he took a sip of his drink. Then he mouthed something else.

'Like it?' Harry smiled and mouthed 'yes' back. Draco now smiled haughtily and with triumph he turned to speak to his fellow Slytherin's. With a smile Harry turned back to Ron. He was about to grab another piece of toast. Harry drank the last of his juice and rested against the table. He lowered his gaze to the necklace. His fingers where still on the snake. As he swiftly took the necklace in his hand he let his thumb go over it. Again he saw that the snake was curled up around something. Harry was determined to find out what it was, and held the snake into the light. He examined it closely.

"It looks like..." Harry began for himself, looking at the jewellery. "-like a... a heart..." Harry felt himself blush as he gazed up from the necklace and up at Draco. The Slytherin had just stood up from his place and was about to leave the hall when he saw Harry look at him. With a sly smile he walked out into the corridor. Harry quickly put the necklace on again.

"I'll see you later-" he hastily said to Ron, who barely had time to nod before Harry was up and off. Harry ran out the great hall and just rounded a corner when a hand grabbed his collar and dragged him away from the corridor.

"Wha-" Harry was turned around by the hand and now stood face to face with Draco. He blushed slightly, but decided not to show it.

"I'm glad you liked it." Draco stated, looking at the snake around Harry's neck. Harry nodded and looked Draco in the eyes.

"Why did you give it to me?" Harry asked quietly. Draco just shrugged.

"I just figured it'd look good on you," he sneered. "-and it makes you a bit less 'Gryffindor-y'." Harry just rolled his eyes. Draco smirked. For a few moments they stood in silence, both of them watching the little silver snake. Finally they looked at each other again. From the great hall they could hear that Dumbledore had started one of his speeches to the few students who where there. They smiled. Harry was just about to say something when Draco stopped him. He pointed above them.

"Look..."

Down from the snowy roof a mistletoe slowly fell down and hovered above them. Now Draco blushed, painting his pale cheeks pink. Harry laughed a bit.

"Well, it is tradition." He smiled. Draco just muttered but leaned closer to Harry, brushing their lips together in a soft kiss. When they broke apart the two boys looked at each other and smiled. Harry looked into Draco's gray eyes and Draco looked into Harry's green ones.

"I need to go to my common room soon, I'm meeting some others." Draco said, a bit of sadness present in his voice. Harry just smiled.

"Well, if you still have a few minutes..." He took Draco by the hand, placing a quick kiss on his lips. They started walking back to the great hall, hearing Dumbledore's voice getting louder and clearer. "-you could join me and Ron." Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Harry smiled back. They were now just outside the hall and they heard Dumbledore finish his speech.

"-and lastly I just want to wish you all a very merry Christmas, and happy holidays! Enjoy it!"


End file.
